Qué tan jodido puede ser un día
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: En un día especial, Duo tiene en mente recuperar algo que es suyo y, si es necesario viajar al otro lado del planeta, lo hará, porque es su misión.


Oneshot que participa en la segunda convocatoria de la página de Facebook "Gundam Wing Yaoi". De antemano, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

**Qué tan jodido puede ser un día**

Su misión era realmente simple. De verdad. Sencillita en todo el extenso sentido de la palabra. Y lo mejor era que podía llevarla a término sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie porque, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de una misión personal. Una muy personal, de hecho.

En primer lugar, trasladarse a Berlín era primordial. Allí se llevaría a cabo la conferencia más esperada del año, donde se reunirían los exponentes más destacados en el ámbito político y económico a fin de financiar uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos en términos pacifistas, liderados por Relena Peacecraf y su séquito.

Un par de días antes que diera inicio la conferencia, Duo Maxwell arribó en la ciudad alemana y se instaló en un pequeño hostal, cerca del hotel donde se quedaban los convocados. Este edificio tenía fama mundial por haber hospedado a hombres importantes, presidentes, ministros reconocidos y artistas que el trenzado ni siquiera conocía, ni tenía ganas de conocer. No obstante, sabía que debía investigar más a fondo antes de internarse en la colmena que la pequeña y delicada "Reina" gobernaba en una de las suites del lugar.

Y había un motivo importante por el que Duo estaba empecinado en ingresar ahí, causar conmoción y después correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta poder llegar al Caribe a tomar piñas coladas. Debía ver a Heero, quería verlo, necesitaba hacerlo y, de ser posible, llevárselo consigo de inmediato.

Nueve años después de la ardua batalla para conseguir paz entre la Tierra y las Colonias, ambos pilotos iniciaron una relación sentimental bastante estable. Si bien no eran una pareja convencional, se sentían cómodos con lo que tenían. Compartían un departamento en Estados Unidos y sus respectivos trabajos les satisfacían, precisamente porque se vinculaban a lo que ellos sabían hacer: guardar de la seguridad y de la paz que tanto esfuerzo les había costado alcanzar… además de utilizar armas de fuego y las habilidades computacionales adquiridas en antaño.

Duo trabajaba para Preventers junto a una sección laboratorista que priorizaba la seguridad cibernética de los entes gubernamentales, interceptando cualquier tipo de amenazas, chantajes, confabulaciones u otros contra los Estados de la esfera terrestre.

Por otro lado, Heero era jefe de un grupo de guardias especializado que prestaba servicio activo a la Vice Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, la señorita Peacecraf, principal símbolo de la paz mundial. Y precisamente eso… ¡eso era lo que le molestaba a Duo en grado sumo! Ni pasando los años, ni sabiendo que Heero era gay, ni sabiendo que tenía pareja, la chica entendía que debía dejarlo ir.

Por ello, luego de indagar cuidadosamente los sistemas de seguridad, entradas y posibles salidas de emergencia del gran hotel, Duo tomó la decisión de actuar una noche antes de la conferencia. Ingresaría por la puerta ancha, averiguaría la numeración de la suite en la que se hospedaba su objetivo y al momento de requerirlo, actuaría.

O*o*o*O

Había resultado muy sencillo coquetear con la recepcionista del hotel, conseguir el número de habitación y asegurar que la mujer no avisara por interno que alguien había preguntado por Peacecraf. Le guiñó un ojo antes de enfilar hacia el ascensor, cuestionándose vagamente el hecho de que seducir mujeres le saliera tan fácil cuando no gustaba de éstas. Una vez dentro, miró el reloj y precisó el horario adecuado para aparecer.

El espejo en el interior del ascensor le otorgó un reflejo de sí mismo bastante diferente. Ahora era todo un adulto, alto y de contextura esbelta pero musculosa, muy bien definida bajo la ropa oscura. Su cabello castaño colgaba en una firme trenza tras su espalda. Sus brazos cruzados frente al pecho mostraban una actitud fuerte y determinada, así como sus ojos violetas… tan decididos a cumplir con lo que creía correcto.

Por ello sonrió, y nada más mirar su propia sonrisa le relajó. No le quedaba de otra. Sabía que si debía competir con el trabajo de Heero, talvez perdiera, quizás ganara, pero no podía asegurarlo hasta que lo enfrentara… y estaba completamente resuelto a hacerlo pese a las consecuencias.

Se apeó dos pisos más abajo al correspondiente objetivo; lo recorrió unos minutos, espiando cuáles habitaciones estaban ocupadas y cuáles no para ingresar a una de éstas últimas, forzando la chapa e interfiriendo las líneas telefónicas de esa habitación con la contigua, ya habitada. Puesto que la primera parte del plan requería pedir servicio a la habitación, llamó a recepción y exigió que la cena fuese llevada por un mozo.

A los veinte minutos se presentó un joven mesero con un carrito en la habitación de al lado que, antes de golpear a la puerta, fue interceptado y noqueado. Duo robó su uniforme y el carro con la cena, se caracterizó como empleado y volvió al ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, un par de guardias le recibieron con bastante desconfianza, pero se le hizo muy fácil engañarlos y hacerles creer que llevaba el servicio a petición de la principal inquilina.

Avanzó por el pasillo desierto hasta llegar a la eminente puerta que dos guardias fortachones custodiaban. Por desgracia, éstos no creyeron la pequeña mentira de Duo y tuvo que enfrentarlos. Debía neutralizar a todo obstáculo si quería alcanzar su objetivo, y lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo. Su esbelto cuerpo le permitió moverse con soltura y noquearlos antes de que diesen aviso a los demás, ¡o peor! Antes de que le avisaran a él.

Dejó los cuerpos de ambos tipos recostados en la pared frente a la puerta; luego, Duo se apoyó contra la pared cercana a ésta y tocó tres veces. Lo más seguro es que tuvieran una contraseña de seguridad al llamar a la suite, pero si quería atraer a Heero, tendría que hacerlo de una mala manera.

O*o*o*O

Heero sacó el arma que guardaba en el cinto y se acercó lentamente a la entrada de la suite. Sabía que algo no iba bien. Sus oídos entrenados dieron cuenta de que algo sucedió afuera y ahora una persona, desconocida a su equipo de seguridad, llamaba con toda naturalidad.

Se concentró en mantener la respiración calmada antes de entreabrir un poco la puerta. Trató de escuchar cualquier sonido externo, pero no hubo nada delatador. Abrió un poco más y su mano, empuñando la magnum, se deslizó afuera seguida muy de cerca por su cabeza. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el clásico sonido de alguien quitando el seguro de un arma a su costado derecho, luego el frío metal acariciando la piel de su sien.

Por primera reacción, Heero contuvo el aliento y miró a su atacante por el rabillo del ojo. Gruñó molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa...

—Hola, Heero, ¿me extrañaste? —la sonrisa de Duo se extendió de oreja a oreja mientras su brazo aún extendido, sosteniendo el arma, apuntaba directamente a su persona favorita.

O*o*o*O

—¿Qué haces aquí? —habló bajo, apenas moviendo los labios, aunque mayor parte de la tensión se había esfumado.

Muy entretenido, Duo ignoró la pregunta y se separó de la pared para quedar frente a Heero. Hizo un gesto vago con la pistola, indicándole que debía volver a entrar. Posteriormente lo hizo él y aseguró la puerta.

Pronto reinó el silencio, momento en el cual ambos expilotos bajaron las armas hasta los costados de sus cuerpos para quedarse mirando uno al otro, directo a los ojos. El semblante de Heero era bastante serio y le incitaba a dar una explicación del porqué estaba allí. Duo se encogió de hombros.

—No pretenderás que conteste tu pregunta cuando aún no respondes la mía —dijo sin más, paseando la mirada rápidamente por la suite, de aspecto muy amplio, con sillones acogedores y mesitas que mostraban jarrones carísimos con orgullo, flores extravagantemente hermosas y revistas de moda; tras Heero, a tres metros, se hallaba un enorme ventanal abierto que llevaba directamente al balcón más espacioso que hubiese visto, cuya panorámica de Berlín prometía ser espectacular. A la derecha de su posición, estaba la puerta que conectaba con una habitación privada, seguramente donde dormitaba la princesita….

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —masculló el moreno, en un tono bajo y controlado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Ambos sabemos el por qué estoy aquí, Heero, y no necesitas hacerte el imbécil porque no te queda.

Heero resopló. Sí, resopló, y Duo tuvo unas ganas incontenibles de reír, aunque fue lo suficientemente prudente para no hacerlo. Había viajado hasta Alemania con el único propósito de cumplir con su misión. Miró la hora y frunció el ceño nada contento.

—Hoy es el día.

—Sí, ¿y qué con eso?

—¿Cómo que qué con eso? Está muy claro, ¡con un demonio! —exclamó fuerte, levantando la voz y los brazos, exasperado—. Es nuestro jodido aniversario y tú dices: "¿y qué con eso?"

Se miraron nuevamente a los ojos mientras el silencio se colaba en la suite, generando un ambiente algo incómodo: para Heero porque no estaba nada acostumbrado a los escándalos amorosos; para Duo porque él no era de los que hacían escenitas de celos. Nunca habían tenido la necesidad de aquello, confiaban mutuamente el uno en el otro y la simple idea de celarse les parecía estúpida, hasta risible. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

—Ella —escupió Duo, molesto, apuntando con la mano armada la discreta puerta que conducía a la habitación contigua—. Ella planeó esta convocatoria al otro lado del mundo, en estas fechas, ¡solo para separarte de mí!

La postura de Heero se mantuvo firme por varios segundos, en los cuales no hacía más que mirar esos ojos violáceos, hasta que soltó la carcajada más diabólica que Duo escuchó en su vida. Tanto así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aferró su mano izquierda a su abdomen, riendo a mandíbula batiente frente a Duo, sacándole de quicio.

—¡Ya está bien, que no es gracioso! —se quejó el trenzado, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo mucho las cejas.

—Por supuesto que lo es —le contradijo—. Para mí, una misión es una misión, y sabes que la cumpliré sin importar las circunstancias.

—¡Ah, claro, por supuesto! Y si en este momento la princesita saliera de allí en ropa interior y te indicara que tu misión es hacerle el amor, ¿también lo harás?

Heero se quedó callado y desvió la mirada de inmediato, sabiendo que aquella misión jamás podría llevarla a cabo aunque quisiera. Le gustaban demasiado las pollas –la de Duo específicamente– como para siquiera imaginar dicho escenario.

Duo, molesto aún, se movió alrededor del elegante moreno, apreciando inconscientemente que el traje a medida se ajustaba perfectamente a su espalda firme, a su pecho y abdomen duros, a sus piernas atléticas. Todo en Heero parecía gritar que estaba vestido para atraer miradas en vez de tener que pasar desapercibido como el guardaespaldas que era. Relena le vestía de esa manera para su propio deleite y la muy hija de su madre se lo llevaba lejos para pasar tiempo con él. ¡Ja! Ya quería ver su cara cuando se enterara de lo que Shinigami era capaz de hacer.

Rondó dos veces más a Heero antes de detenerse tras su espalda. Apoyó la punta de la pistola en su nuca y luego la deslizó a lo largo de su columna mientras se acercaba para hablarle en el oído.

—Sé lo que ella trama, y es tan obvio que me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta —la diferencia de alturas entre los dos era nula, por lo que susurrarle desde atrás resultaba muy cómodo. Deslizó la cabeza un poco y olfateó su cabello un breve segundo, el suficiente para darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado— ¿Sabes, Heero? —su mano libre se paseó suavemente por la cintura del expiloto 01—, ella cree, ilusamente, que si te atrae en este día, que si te acuestas con ella hoy… logrará confundirte —su mano se aferró con fuerza a la ropa de Heero, fastidiado —. Y eso no lo permitiré. Nunca.

Heero entrecerró los ojos, muy atento a sus palabras, muy alerta a la pistola que ahora se enterraba en sus costillas. Sabía –y entendía– que la idea, para Duo, de que ese día perdiera significado era inconcebible. Era un día en el que se permitían hacer de todo: ser "románticos" (aunque el concepto no se aplicaba propiamente tal), salir a cenar, beber todo el licor que estuviese disponible y follar como conejos durante toda la noche. Era, definitivamente, un día memorable. Oh sí.

Sonrió un poco, tan brevemente que Duo no fue capaz de captar la señal. Éste estaba tan absorto en re-memorizar su aroma que no se percató cuando Heero pegó la espalda a su pecho, o cuando miró por sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Bien has dicho "ilusamente". No caería en su trampa…

Duo dio un respingo, volviendo a hablar en su oído— ¡Permíteme dudarlo! —abrió los labios un poquito y atrapó el lóbulo de aquella oreja—. Hasta ahora, ella ha demostrado ser de lo más convincente. ¡Mira dónde te tiene! —rió suavemente tras su oreja, jugando una y otra vez con ella— Por eso es que estoy yo aquí.

El trenzado se dejó envolver por el ambiente. De pronto, se le hizo muy tentador quitarse esas ganas, ahí mismo, y demostrar con marcas que Heero era suyo. Sabía que sus ojos violáceos destellaban furia y celos injustificados, pero no podía controlarlos esta vez… no cuando era el día de su aniversario. Su jodido aniversario (¡y nunca tan bien dicho!).

Por otro lado, Heero permitió con mucha paciencia que Duo jugara cuanto quisiera, inclinando la cabeza hacia esa boca que trabajaba tan bien. Aunque el trenzado había irrumpido a la fuerza en la suite que custodiaba, no podía enojarse con él. No cuando aún era fieramente apuntalado con el arma. No obstante, sabía que llegaría el momento de cobrárselas.

O*o*o*O

El momento se presentó cuando Duo, ansioso después de frotarse contra su trasero, se puso delante de él y le abrazó por el cuello, robándole uno de los besos más calientes que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Le introdujo la lengua en la boca, batalló fieramente con su igual, dejando lánguidas mordidas en los labios mientras le tiraba del corto cabello hacia atrás.

Heero le atrajo desde la cadera con una mano, presionando su entrepierna al muslo de Duo una y otra vez antes de siquiera tocarse directamente con la ingle de éste.

—¡Oh, Heero! —ronroneó, literalmente, contra sus labios, con el aliento entrecortado por la efusividad, con los ojos cerrados por la grata sensación.

Él respondió con otro beso fuerte, chocando los dientes en el proceso mientras lo empujaba hacia la pared, sin separarse ni un milímetro.

Duo fue estampado a la muralla y atacado en el cuello con fieras mordidas que le sacaron una risita casi histérica, sin saber si eran provocadas por las cosquillas o porque estaba contento. Supuso que se debía a ambas cosas y no pudo disimular una sonrisa mucho mayor.

—¡Sí, así me gusta, Heero! —le animó, aferrándose a sus hombros con ambas manos aunque todavía no soltaba el arma.

Heero asintió entre el cuello y el hombro de Duo, habiendo desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa "prestada" para lamer dicha unión. Luego, cuando Duo relajó la cabeza hacia el costado para dejarse hacer, Heero le apuntó con la magnum en el estómago, muy determinado a disparar de ser necesario.

El duro metal clavándose en su abdomen hizo que Duo abriera los ojos con sorpresa. Miró a Heero directo a los ojos muy seriamente, exigiendo una explicación, aunque sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa torcida de lo más entretenida.

—De acuerdo… —musitó ronco, entendiendo que su juego había acabado y que ahora empezaba el de Heero. Sintió que el deseo se avivaba en sus venas. ¡Dios bendito! Esos ojos azules le robaban el aliento muy rápidamente, le recordaban lo peligroso que Heero podía ser en el campo de batalla, y lo intenso que solía ser en la cama.

—Date la vuelta.

Los ojos de Duo chispearon con gracia mientras obedecía. Se le fue arrebatada la pistola y obligado a apoyar las manos completamente en la pared. Su pecho, agitado por la impaciencia, quedó pegado también a ésta. Sus piernas fueron ligeramente separadas por una de las piernas del guardaespaldas y, sin más dilación, el cinturón y la cremallera del pantalón fueron abiertos de un tirón.

Duo suspiró sonoramente el nombre de su pareja, a la vez que el mismo nombre era exclamado por una indeseada mujer…

O*o*o*O

—¡¿Ves, ves?! —señaló Duo con la mano a Relena, de pies a cabeza—. ¡Te lo dije!

La joven se miró a sí misma, sin notar nada raro en lo que vestía: ropa interior de encaje rosado y un albornoz que hacía juego con la lencería. Nada extraño en realidad. Ni que fuese motivo de escándalo, ¿verdad?

Heero estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos, bastante cansado con la situación. No había bastado con que la rubia les pillara en esa posición tan comprometedora –Heero casi introduciendo la mano en los pantalones del trenzado, pegado a su espalda mientras mordía su nuca–, sino que también debía lidiar con los inmediatos reclamos de su pareja contra ella.

—Por favor, espera ahí, Maxwell —le detuvo Relena, mirando directamente a ambos hombres—. Primero necesito entender qué haces en Alemania, qué haces en mi suite privada, ¡y qué estaban ustedes dos haciendo ahí! —con un dedo acusador indicó a la pared donde los halló juntos.

Duo se permitió sonreír traviesamente nada más mirar el furioso carmín que cubría las mejillas de la señorita, mientras su mano derecha se ajustaba la cremallera del pantalón sin escrúpulo alguno.

—No creo que sea necesario que le expliquemos eso último, ¿o sí?

—Cállate, Duo.

—¡Por favor, Heero! ¿Qué tiene de malo que lo sepa? —miró al moreno y luego a la rubia—. Queríamos follar. Punto. Es una de las cosas que hacen las parejas cuando están de aniversario.

"Touché", pensó Relena, sintiendo que su sonrojo se extendía hasta la raíz de su cabello. Claramente, la mirada penetrante de Duo le daba a entender que sabía de sus juguetonas intenciones. Hacer que Heero se fijara en ella, al menos una maldita vez en la vida, ¡no era mucho pedir! Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, sí se había pasado del límite al tratar de lograr su objetivo justo en ese día. No es que lo fuera a confesar tampoco.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¡Oh, claro, prefiere hacerse la tonta! —exclamó Duo alzando los brazos en exasperación; luego, más calmado, agregó—. Mire, señorita, si quiere cogerse a Heero —"Cállate, Duo" se escuchó desde atrás—, puede hacerlo en cualquiera de los 364 días restantes del año terrestre, ¡pero hoy es solo mío!

Duo le dio la espalda a Relena, tomó de la mano a Heero y, de forma muy descarada, lo empujó hacia la habitación pequeña de la suite. Cerró la puerta con llave.

O*o*o*O

Relena Peacecraf reaccionó muy tarde, habiendo quedado demasiado atónita ante los hechos suscitados.

Se acercó a la puerta, giró la perilla, tiró de ella con todas las fuerzas posibles y no logró hacer nada. Estaba muy bien asegurada.

Golpeó la madera de forma urgente, gritando hacia el interior sin que nadie respondiera. Inmediatamente después, llevada por la rabia que las palabras del trenzado le provocaron, agarró un cenicero y lo tiró contra la puerta, sin resultados satisfactorios.

Por último, se obligó a calmarse para apoyar la oreja izquierda en la madera, dispuesta a escuchar, aunque lo percibido desde el interior la dejó avergonzada:

"¡Heero, mira qué tenemos aquí! Lubricante con sabor, consoladores… ¿esposas?, ¡¿látigo?!"

Se hizo una pausa.

"¿Qué rayos pensaba hacer esta chica contigo, eh?"

Relena escondió el rostro entre sus manos, apenadísima, sin separarse de la puerta. Duo reía y Heero, al parecer, le quitaba el seguro a su magnum para amenazarlo.

"¡Vamos, no te sulfures! Aprovechemos la oportunidad de que la señorita Relena fue tan amable de cedernos todo esto…"

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en el interior de la habitación fue un objeto contundente, quizás un florero, golpear la puerta y hacerse trizas, provocando mayor cantidad de risas por parte de Duo y mayores ganas de Heero por callarlo a besos y quizás con cuántas cosas más.

**FIN**


End file.
